Sitting in a Tree
by Lil Enchantress
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata, sitting in a tree. KISSING! Oh, what's happening? And why are we using an old rhyme to tease our two favorite shinobi? SasuHina [fourshot]
1. KISSING

**Sitting in a Tree**  
Chapter 1; K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Written by Lil Enchantress

Hinata's POV

I don't know how I got here… maybe it was something to do with needing a look out position for my team's mission, but whatever it was, was pointless now. Kiba and Shino had wandered off away from the tree I climbed, to find out where we were, and I was afraid of heights. I didn't tell them though because I was afraid of being called weak again. So I climbed the tree, stupid as it was. The wind was blowing slightly and I could feel a breeze move the tree I was in, slanting it more and more to the left as I sat there, terrified. What if it tipped over? Oh, please no. Please don't let that happen…

Just as I thought that, the wind blew harder and I got flung off the top branch, flying downwards and hitting the lower branches as I went. I was too terrified to scream, but my face felt as white as a sheet. Surely, since I'm a ninja I should be afraid of such things. That's why I'm pathetic…

I closed my eyes in doom, but before I knew it I wasn't falling anymore. No thud, plop, or thump, but warmth. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid that I'd start falling again if I did. There was no need however because I was soon very surprised to find what was beyond me. Uchiha Sasuke. And I was in HIS arms. He caught me from my demise…

How had I not seen him when I made my journey up the stupid tree to begin with? Maybe it was the fright that clouded my 'all seeing eyes.' But why would he, of all people, be in the middle of Konoha's surrounding forest, up in a tree? Not that I was complaining of course… it's just very unexpected. Here I was though, in his arms. In the arms of my favorite affection's teammate. I can feel myself blush slightly at the thought, though I don't know why.

"A-ano… um, t-thank-you." I give him shy smile, and he realizes that he's still holding me. I feel my feet on a branch and direct my chakra to spot they connect so I don't fall again.

"Yeah, whatever." He's scratching the back of his neck almost sheepishly and it reminds me of Naruto. I assume they're friends now and they rub off on each other a lot.

"S-so… why are you up here, S-sasuke?" I was persistent to find out why. To me is just seemed so odd. He looks over at me with a blank stare as if trying to figure out himself why he was there.

"I was sleeping." I hold back a giggle because I know it would've been rude. However, the smile escapes my resistant lips.

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"In a tree?" I can feel his stare pour into me. He must think I'm being annoying. Gomennasai.

"So?" He looks away pouting. "Naruto does it all the time but he never gets ridiculed for it."

I blush very deeply at the sound of his name out loud, but I know that statement isn't true. Sasuke himself would ridicule him for it or Sakura would if he didn't. I suppose that was okay though because they all did it in a joking manner now. It was so nice to have friends that cared for you.

"G-gomen, I was out of line…" My cheeks grow redder at my humiliation.

"Don't worry about it." He's not pouting anymore. In fact, he was sitting on the branch leisurely, gesturing for me to sit down beside him. I sit hesitantly, not sure if I should, but I do anyway. I don't talk to many people very often, and we were having a pleasant conversation. I think… Thinking must have been a mistake though because Sasuke had said something and I didn't manage to catch it.

"Huh?" I look over to him apologetically.

"I said that you should stand up for yourself more." When I didn't reply, he continued. "You aren't as weak as some people may think."

"Oh…" He's lying. He's got to be. I know I'm weak. I just… I like to hide it as much as I can if I can help it. But I suppose it feels nice hearing it from him nonetheless. At least people are trying to believe in me, even if I may never live up to their expectations.

"…you're beautiful too." That was said in a bare whisper. I could barely tell what had been said, so I'd looked over at him and straight into his eyes. They were soft, if you could describe them like that… and they were getting closer. HE was getting closer. A small blush crept across my cheeks as I tried to figure out what was going on. And before I could stop it, I felt his lips pressed gently against mine, my eyes widened in surprise.

_Sasuke and Hinata, sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

I was nervous and very frightened by the idea of Sasuke Uchiha liking me. We're only twelve after all. My reflexes kicked in and I smacked him away from me; maybe a little more harshly than I intended to because I watched as he fell off our branch. Though he looked sort of like he was expecting me to push him away. I wonder why…

When I heard a thud on the ground, I started to feel really bad. I swallowed my fear of heights momentarily as I glanced do to see what had happened to Konoha's most wanted heart throb. Luckily, he'd landed on his feet. I would've felt so guilty if I'd actually hurt him. But only because he's a shinobi of the same village and I don't like to hurt people. Maybe…

He looked up at me through the tree's branches in wonder. What the heck just happened?

"I'm Sorry!" I yelled down to him. "B-but… you told me to s-stick up for myself, s-so I did!"

He smirked in a sad kind of way, but let it go. "You need help down from there?"

I remember where I am and look around. I'm probably still about half way up the tree. Not good. I swallow the fear though and call back to him. "N-no! That's okay. I-I can get down m-myself!"

I hear him laugh a little bit, but I hold myself against the tree, trying to find different foot holds and hand holds. The branches were pretty easy to get down since they were close together at this point of the tree. I smile to myself at my accomplishment as I try to find the next foot hold, my leg grasping for a branch in mid-air awkwardly. I find one and let my body weight rest on it gradually. Big mistake…

The branch was a smaller one and not meant for even the small amount of weight I was. It bent underneath me and threw me down towards the ground. I feel myself falling from the same stupid tree for the second time within a half an hour. Then soon I find myself in the arms of someone for the second time. Sasuke is smirking now, but lets me down to the ground gently. I stalk off away from him embarrassed by the blush that had made its way to my cheeks again.

It was definitely time to go find Kiba and Shino. Our mission wasn't over yet… I couldn't help but wonder about everything that'd just happened though. My fingertips had found their way to my lips and I blushed, remembering how it felt.

A/N: Okay… um. This is an idea I had a while back. I typed up the first paragraph a few months ago but just found it today. I decided to continue it, so I did. This will be a chapter story, but it's like a four-shot of something... Thanks for taking the time to read it!


	2. First Comes Love

**Sitting in a Tree**  
Chapter 2; First Comes Love  
Written by Lil Enchantress

Hinata's POV

I was sparing with Kiba-kun at our usual spot as Shino-kun went to get us all take out food. Kurenai-sensei was sitting on the sidelines making small remarks every now and then about how we could improve one of our new moves slightly. She was being very considerate to us lately since we'd found out she was pregnant with Asuma-sensei's baby. It must've been her motherly instincts taking over.

Kiba threw a sharp punch to my head, but I moved to the left just in time to see it brush past my ear and touch the ends of my hair. Suddenly, I launched forward and connected my right palm with Kiba's stomach, blocking a few of his chakra routes. I apologized to him in my head as I moved in for the final blow, squatting down and bringing my leg around forcefully to trip him.

I saw him fall with a familiar look in his face. Like he knew that was coming but he still didn't know how to stop it. It gave me an eerie feeling in my stomach and I didn't immediately know why. Jumping away from the close up scene, I reached into my pouch and pulled out two kunai for extra precautionary. After all, you're never supposed to just assume your opponent is down for the count. When Kiba just lay there motionless though, I went back to help him up.

Dropping my kunai to the ground, I lean over my friend and smile innocently. I had grown a lot in the past three years. Maybe I was still one of the weakest of the rookie nine, but I had still learned a lot for how much time I'd had to learn it in. I was better at controlling my chakra… well not as good as Sakura-chan, but I could climb a tree better at least and walk on water perfectly.

My hair had grown out and it swished in front of my face as I leaned forward, giving Kiba-kun my hand. He took it and I helped him up from the ground. There was a split second when I saw him smile at our touch, but I shoved the thought from my mind. Kiba-kun was just a friend. That's how we always were and always would be. There was no way Kiba-kun could like me. I'm not that pretty anyway…

"Sorry about that, Kiba-kun," I smiled, turning towards Kurenai-sensei as my hair flipped in the light wind. "But it was close. And you would've won if you'd used Akamaru."

"Heh, maybe. You're pretty tough now. And you were being soft on me because I'm your friend. Don't always assume you'll lose Hinata-chan." Kiba started walking over with me to Kurenai's bench.

"I-I doubt that…" I lost my cool and stuttered again. I rarely stutter around my friends now-a-days. I think it's because we've been around each other so much that I just became more comfortable around them. However I do get nervous like before, and stutter because so.

We got to Kurenai and she smiled up at us. "Great spar you two. I can't believe you're the same two little preteens I got assigned to. Ahaha… All three of you guys have grown so much."

"Yeah, well we try," Kiba laughed and took a seat on the ground next to Akamaru, petting him lovingly.

"Speaking of which," Kurenai-sensei spoke up again, looking from Kiba adorningly to me who was still standing. "Could you look to see where Shino is Hinata? We could all use that food pretty soon."

"Hai, sensei," I activated my Byakugan and searched the area for my bug loving teammate. My vision turned black and white and I was soon shifting through buildings and markets to find him. I stopped about a block away when I spotted him coming in our direction with two bags of take-out. Turning my Byakugan off, I turned back to my present company that was waiting patiently. "He's almost here. Maybe just a few more minutes away."

I smile, and then take a seat next to Kurenai-sensei, brushing off any loose dust particles stuck to me from my spar with Kiba-kun. The fight replays through my brain and I try to remember if I'd made any mistakes through out the battle. Maybe one or two here and there, but nothing big that I noticed. However, one thing stuck to my mind. The way Kiba-kun fell backwards as I tripped him and how his face had told me he'd expected me to do that. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place it just yet. What was it?

That was when it hit me. A flashback, a memory… that I'd had hidden in my mind. It was Sasuke falling from the tree branch, with the face that had expected me to push him away. That was so long ago… and he'd left Konoha since then. It bothered me, but I thought it was because he'd upset all of my friends. The emotion I'd felt wasn't exactly like that though and I didn't know how to place it.

I remembered when he caught me in the tree. How he'd told me I wasn't weak. And when he'd kissed me… I blushed involuntarily and Kurenai-sensei asked if I was alright. I nodded, and shook the blush off. A sinking realization came to me and I looked at my feet rather intensely. I blushed harder as I took in the concept. My first kiss… had been stolen by Sasuke Uchiha.

And for some reason… this was… I wish Sasuke hadn't left the village. I don't know why, but I wish he'd stayed. Really really bad. I remember when I'd found out from Naruto that Sasuke had left. He was in the hospital again and he kept staring at the forehead protector on his lap; the one with the indented line right through the middle of the village's leaf symbol. Sasuke's forehead protector.

I couldn't believe he'd actually go through with such a thing. For a while I just ignored the fact that it'd actually happened. Pretended like he hadn't left. Well I knew to myself that he really did, but I just didn't want to admit it out loud. After what… after he'd kissed me. It felt like maybe he betrayed me instead of the village. Even if I didn't know why I felt like that…

I felt my arm being pulled and I rushed back into reality. Shino-kun had come back with the food and Kiba-kun was now trying to get my attention. I looked up at them and saw that the food Shino had gotten was Chinese as he handed me my favorite dish with a pair of chopsticks. I accepted them happily and placed them on my lap.

"Arigato Shino-kun!" I smiled up at him and opened the little oriental container, sticking the chopsticks and shifting through the vegetables and rice to get to the chicken.

"So…," Kiba-kun was beside me in a second, leaning toward me with a silly grin on his face. I blinked at him curiously. "What were you thinking about just then, eh?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Sasuke flashed through my mind and my eyes flashed fear. Hopefully my ninja skills have progressed more though because they shouldn't have been able to see my emotions in my face.

"When I came, you were staring at the ground blushing, Hinata-chan," Shino-kun spoke, poking his shaded glasses further up the rim of his nose. "Unless you have fantasies about dirt… you were thinking about something. …someone." He added the last bit quietly and as mysteriously as he looked. I could feel Kurenai-sensei's sly smirk and Kiba's cocky one stare into me.

"O-oh! N-no one, I swear!" I stuffed more chicken and rice into my mouth stubbornly and looked down to my food. There were cooked onions in it… and they looked kind of good.

"Sure. We believe you Hinata," Kiba dripped the sarcasm almost onto my lap. What was he looking for? What kind of answer? I couldn't tell them about Sasuke. They didn't even know what happened three years ago.

When I didn't answer, they gave up on me for the minute and sat to eat their own food. It was a pleasant silence on my part as I ate my food in satisfaction. I didn't like being forced into difficult situations; though I noticed that I often am put into positions like that because I am weak. Even if I've grown…

"By the way," Shino-kun was speaking again, looking up at the rest of us through his dark lenses. "I heard someone talking on the streets on the way here. They were saying that Sasuke Uchiha returned."

I dropped my food and they stared at me ridiculously. "What?"

"About an hour ago… he should still be in the Hokage's tower. They're trying to decide if he should be punished or not for leaving since he returned on his own."

My eyes widened and I looked at them all helplessly. I… I wanted to go see him! Now! I want to know why he left… but it would be so awkward right now. Shino-kun, and Kiba-kun, and Kurenai-sensei don't know about what happened between us. So…so it would be… not appropriate. Not important. What should I do?

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go! Gomen," I apologized again, and set my foot down powerfully with chakra sent to it. I was sent off flying away from them and I had one thing in mind. Sasuke… what have you done to me?

I was running very quickly, shooting past houses and buildings. It was a blur, all of it. The only thing I could completely make out was the largest building in front of me; the Hokage's tower, and I was quickly approaching it. I stepped down hard one more time before letting myself freefall to the ground right in front of the big building. I landed gracefully, without a stumble, and ran straight through the front doors.

I looked around wildly, trying to guess which room he would be in before I realized how stupid I was. I activated my Byakugan and surveyed the area to find him in the fifth's office on the top floor. I sighed, deactivating my Byakugan and started making my way up to the highest floor. When I got outside the door, I was breathing heavily and I was very eager to see him. Though… I still didn't know why.

Before I could change my mind and be rational, I shoved the door open and looking into the large room. My eyes wandered from Tsunade who was standing at her desk to Sasuke who was standing to the side of the room and now staring at me incredulously. I must've looked horrible and rather ridiculous standing there now. I'd rushed with all my power to get there and didn't even know why. It was frightening.

Tsunade pulled me out of my reservoir though. "Hinata, is there something you needed?"

"I-I-I…," I blushed. I couldn't even form words. What was wrong with me? Looking up, I saw Sasuke's face. He looked terribly disappointed in something. Who? Me? Or himself…? His eyes were very sad. I wondered if maybe he never truly wanted to leave Konoha. But then he never would've left, right? I was confused.

"I would like to speak with Sasuke…kun." I manage to get out, and then blush again. I don't know why I added that suffix in there… it just sort of slipped. "A-alone maybe…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me oddly, but then considered whether she should leave him alone with me so quickly after he got back. It could be dangerous after all, I knew that, but I wanted to ask him something. And it was a little personal…

"Hinata, I'll leave you in here for five minutes… and I'm staying outside the door in case anything happens. But that's it. Make it quick because we still have things to discuss." Tsunade must've seen the pure need in my face because the answer she just gave made me relieved. Watching her walk out the door and close it behind her, I gulped, suddenly nervous.

"So… what did you want, Hinata-chan?" He used the suffix in mock, but I could almost hear a sincere ring to it.

"I… Sasuke. Why did you leave?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Leave… Konoha?" He asked, watching me closely. "Or you?"

I gasped. What was he talking about? He didn't think I actually cared about him that way, did he? Did I? I didn't… not then. But now… I'm not so sure.

"There are things that are more important to me than others," Sasuke said mysteriously. It sort of jabbed my heart because it sounded like he was saying I wasn't important anymore. He left Konoha because there were other things more important than me? I thought… he kissed me. My cheeks lowered and I knew that I was about to cry. I wouldn't show it though… not to him. Maybe I did love him. All I could think about was him. That had to be it.

_First comes love…_

I looked up into his eyes and saw the same soft ones from so many years ago. His hair was still dark black and shining in the dim lighting of the room. I knew I was in love.

"There are things that are more important to me than others," he repeated, walking a little closer to me. "And that's why I came back…"

That's when I started crying. The tears overflowed, pouring themselves heavily down my cheeks. Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly and looked at me surprised. I wouldn't blame him… I wouldn't know what to do either if someone just started bawling in front of me after I confessed my love to them. He leaned in to me and put his hand on my cheek, barely touching it.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because… I'm so happy," I smiled at him through my tears and dove into his chest. I don't know when I fell in love with him, but it had been forming. Forming ever since he'd kissed me on that day. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt how warm they were. I smiled as I blushed again, thinking how odd this was going to look when Tsunade-sama walked back into the room.

A/N: Okay… how's this chapter? I know I jumped three years and that might seem odd, but I have this all planned out, so don't criticize me on that. This turned out almost exactly like I'd hoped, so it makes me happy. I hope you liked it too! Please review.

Lil Enchantress


	3. Then Comes Marriage

**Sitting in a Tree**  
Chapter 3; Then Comes Marriage  
Written by Lil Enchantress

Hinata's POV

I yelped as I felt Tenten pull my hair back tighter to fit it into the perfect bun. My long black hair had grown to just past my butt now, and my friend was having difficulty pulling it all into the neatly organized hair style. My bangs framed the side of my face delicately. I gasped again as Tenten pulled the brush through my hair and stretching it even smoother to the top of my scalp till every loose piece was sticking perfectly in the hair tie. The very tips of my hair were spinning out in a spiral fashion that complimented the veil that was placed on top of my head shortly after.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but it was necessary for it to be painful. It looks beautiful." Tenten looked at me with adoration, as if I was her little sister. We had become friends when my relation with Neji-niisan had lightened up some. By now she was probably the best female friend I had. It was pretty fun to talk to her about girl things once in a while after spending all week with Kiba and Shino. We'd talk about everything ranging from what our favorite potato chips were to our love life.

"Arigato, Ten-chan!" I smiled and stood from my seat to face the mirror. When my eyes met my mirrored white ones, I became speechless. There I was… plain old me, but I was wearing the most beautiful white gown. There were pearls that created a design on the chest and over white lace that decorated my arms and flowered over the bottom of my dress. Around my neck was a simple trinket with diamonds that matched my dangling earrings. And my hair… perfected the entire look. I was so overwhelmed by it; I didn't know what to do. My voice became soft as I smiled. "Domo arigato..."

"Ohohoho… don't thank me yet Hinata-chan," Tenten smirked as she laughed at my oblivious expression. I turned my head to the side slightly in wonder as she pulled out a bag of some sort. "We haven't even done your make-up yet…"

As soon as she said that, she pulled my veil up and took a bunch of cosmetics out of the bag and set them on the counter beside us. After that it was a blur of Tenten brushing powder lightly on my cheeks and running lipstick delicately over my lips. I thought she was done when she took out another palette with a bunch of colored powders on it. I saw her dab the small brush over a silver white then glided it over my eyelid. It felt smooth and cool, like snow without water, and I sighed as she finally put all the things back into the bag.

Opening my eyes again, I timidly asked, "Are you done _now_?"

She put an arm around me gently and guided me back to the mirror proudly. "Yes, we're done… and you look amazing. It's perfect."

I had already seen what I looked like, but a flighting sensation overcame me as I saw the tiny difference the make-up had done. My face was smoother and blushed, my lips a light pink with a dash of shine. Finally my eyes… the silvery shadow complimented the white of my eyes and the little bit of jewelry I was wearing. I almost felt like crying because today was going to be so big, and I looked so… put together. Looking at Tenten again, I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" I cried out happily, grinning widely.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. Besides… as your best friend and maid of honor, I think it was my duty to do it," Tenten smiled sweetly and took a playful bow. It made me giggle, but I stopped in mid-laugh when there was a knock on the door. Both of us turned our heads, but Tenten was the one to go and open it.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! What do you want?" Tenten had answered, opening the door just wide enough for him to sneak in. She didn't want Sasuke peeking in on me before the wedding. It would've been bad luck after all.

"Well you see…," Naruto smirked goofily, laughing. His right arm was behind his neck, scratching his neck nervously. I would've swooned by now when we were younger. But now I was eighteen. And now I had already fallen in love with someone else. "I spilled juice on Sakura-chan's dress. I think she's going to kill me."

Tenten's face fell slightly and I sweatdropped at her reaction. Sakura was one of my bride's maids… and since Tenten was my best friend, she had promised to make me wedding perfect. Though I wouldn't get overdramatic on a simple spilled drink, Tenten and Sakura might. Tenten looked back in my direction with a sigh as Naruto made an incredibly stumped facial expression. Laughing inwardly, I began to wonder why Sasuke-kun had decided upon having Naruto-kun as the best man.

"Uh… gomen Hina-chan," Tenten gave me a slight hug in apology, but weary not to mess anything up. "I think I'm going to have to go sort this out. I'm sure we have a spare dress somewhere… I knew something like this would happen with so many people coming. And I'll protect Naruto beforehand too. Take care Hinata, it won't be much longer."

I gulped and watched as Tenten grabbed Naruto's elbow, dragging him back out of the small room and closing the door with a click. I let out a giant sigh, not even realizing I'd been holding my breath. The whole thing… well I guess I was a little nervous. I loved Sasuke a lot, but… but what if this was too soon? This was a really big choice and what if… what if I chose wrong?

Suddenly there was a rap on the door, so soft I almost would have missed it if I hadn't of snapped out of my day dream right at that moment. Walking over to the door, I almost opened it when I remembered Tenten's attempts to make sure Sasuke wouldn't see me before the final moment. So I asked just to be safe.

"Who's there?"

"Hinata?" Sasuke's voice came, muffled by the shut door. I gulped, remembering my doubts from just moments before.

"Y-yes?" I can't believe I stuttered, but I'm so confused. How can I really know if this is the right choice?

"Hinata…," He pauses and I hear my breathing in my ears, trying to catch every word he's saying. "I know that this may seem… awkward, but I have a question."

"Yeah?" I put my hand on the door to hold myself up. My face is red just from hearing his voice. And I'm worried. Maybe he has doubts too… maybe he doesn't want to marry me after all.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to do this? I mean…" I could hear a faint, desperate tone in his voice, but I couldn't understand what it meant. "Are you sure you want to marry someone like me? Someone who has been shunned by the village?"

My eyes widened in surprise at his words. It was true… Sasuke had not been on well terms with most of the villagers the past few years. It was because he left Konoha, betraying his friends, and his town. He'd almost lost all of his adoring fans as well. In fact, the only true friends he had at the moment were Naruto, Sakura, and myself. Of course… in the latest days, since he'd been together with me, things weren't as horrible, but they still weren't all that great either.

But… he had done good too. I remember when I found out that Sasuke had not only killed the evil Orochimaru, but the rising Kabuto, and his own brother Itachi too. Three great felonies to their town… he's practically a hero. In my eyes at least… how could I _not_ marry him?

"Of course I want to marry you," I blushed deeply, realizing just how in love I was with him. "But… but if it's the other way around and y-you don't want to marry me, then…"

I was cut off my Sasuke, who told me off.

"No, no… I really do. I just thought… can you open the door?"

"Tenten told me not to. It's bad luck if the groom sees the bride before their wedding!"

"I won't look… and it only has to be a little open," I could almost hear him smirking on the other side of the door now. What was he up to? I opened the door a couple inches, hiding on the one side to make sure he didn't peek. He didn't though, and just reached his one hand into the open air.

"Give me your hand Hinata," he paused, as I stared at his outright hand, before gently placing mine into it. It was so warm and it fit perfectly… "I love you. No matter what happens. I just wanted you to know that, okay?"

"I-I love you too… Sasuke-kun." Our hands broke apart, and the door shut between us. I could finally breathe easier now… knowing everything was good between us. Everything was perfect. A smile graced my lips, and I lost track of the little bit of time before the actual ceremony started. It wasn't long before Tenten had come back (without a needy Naruto) and I was being ushered to wait outside the largest church room.

Music played as Hanabi, my flower girl, walked down the aisle, followed by the rest of my bride's maids in a parade. It came all too quickly when the beautiful organ music started playing that so familiar tune. I breathed one last sigh, before taking Neji's arm (whom my father insisted walked me down the aisle instead of himself) and walked through the doors to my handsome future.

To the left of the priest was Tenten, grinning at me encouragingly. On the far right was Naruto, looking off in an odd direction as if he'd forgotten where he was. I almost laughed, but grinned instead. He always was a really weird boy. Just right of the priest was where my eyes wandered last. Sasuke stood at the end, looking breathtaking in his black suit and bowtie. I felt my cheeks burn up more and I almost lowered my head to hide before I realized I still had my veil on. His hair was combed down for once, and he was remarkably calm looking. I probably would have squealed if I'd been one of his fangirls from before, but I knew better. I just couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the whole atmosphere.

When we arrived at the end of the long aisle, the music stopped and Neji let go of my arm, giving an encouraging squeeze to my hand before we split away. I took my place next to Sasuke, blushing harder than ever, feeling the impossibly happy butterflies in my stomach do flip after flip.

The vows were said, and both of us whole heartedly repeated each and every one of them. By the end, I had gotten almost lightheaded from pure excitement and joy.

_Then Comes Marriage_

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Hinata Hyuuga, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He smiles at me and I know he can see through the lace of the veil.

"Do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take Sasuke Uchiha, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I smile at Sasuke-kun. We exchange rings, and I feel the cool, silver band being slipped onto my finger by Sasuke-kun's warm hands.

"You may kiss the bride."

A/N: Hello there. I know, I know… I'm been negligent. I'm very sorry. Gomen! But I've brought another chapter. :) I hope you don't think it's terrible. I tried really hard on it for all of you.

And yes, I've never written a wedding fiction. Nor have I technically ever been to a real wedding. I'm sorry if there are mistakes. And I know Hinata's father should have been the one to give her away… but it was just too cute if Neji was the one to give her away because he always had to protect her. It's like he can finally be his own person then or something.

Hope you enjoyed it. The last chapter is next!

Lil Enchantress


End file.
